<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Dinner by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494851">Family Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Why Did I Write This?, trading up to your ex-girlfriend's father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Alan are secretly dating when Jade contacts her ex to ask him to spend the holiday with her family, not wanting him to spend the holiday alone. Hank is forced to pretend to have no involvement with Alan whatsoever. It goes badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Scott/Hank King Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda terrified to post this, but honestly I keep thinking about this ship, and if it wasn't this it would be a serious character study about healing old wounds and slowly learning to trust each other. I'm sure you'll all agree crack is better.<br/>I mentioned Gimmix although I'm not really sure quite how she can exist, given that she's either the same age as Hank or slightly older than him, and like... is she Brainwave's daughter? Did Merry fuck someone else? Did Morrison just not read Infinity Inc. so they didn't know Merry Pemberton already had a son? We just don't know.<br/>I am the dude with the wall papers about this family and I'm confused.<br/>Although admittedly it is really funny to imagine two baby superheroes growing up together, one of them has like three gimmicks, and two of them are making people uncomfortable, and the other has legitimate psychic powers. Hank is somehow still the sidekick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to get up before Alan, and Hank had tried it a few times over the last week, but it seemed like no matter how early he set the alarm on his phone, Alan would already be up and at work. On one occasion, he had been gone when Hank got up at 3am, so he was beginning to suspect that it was on purpose.  </p><p>Or at least he would if the original Green Lantern didn’t have the tendency to be very affectionate when he arrived home. It was hard to stay upset at him when he was like that. Fucking you on the kitchen counter, that was.  </p><p>It also seemed like whatever dark magic Alan worked to allow himself to wake up so obscenely early on a weekday didn’t apply to the weekend. It was rare to see him much before nine on a Saturday. It tended to result in him skipping breakfast, claiming that it was already far too late in the day for that, which Hank was not going to let him get away with today if he had to take it through to the bedroom himself.  </p><p>As he was flipping over one slice of bacon, he heard some shuffling at the doorway, followed by a grumpy voice, which was normal because Alan was always grumpy. “What are you doing?” The older man grunted. “You’re making smells too early in the morning.”  </p><p>“You need to eat early in the morning, and don’t try to claim that Jay’s wife always tries to stuff you full of food when you visit them, the JSA meeting isn’t going to be over until two, that’s six hours away.”  </p><p>He didn’t mean to read minds; it was just that not picking up on surface-level thoughts had become a lot harder since Mister Mind ate part of his brain. It was kind of a trade-off, on the one hand, no more fighting the JLI... Extreme Justice... whatever they were calling themselves now, and on the other, having to listen to everyone’s intrusive thoughts constantly.  </p><p>Henry expected Alan to have an issue with it, but instead, he felt lean arms wrap around him and lips press against his bare shoulder. “Hm, what are you wearing?”  </p><p>In colloquial terms, Henry believed it was called a naked apron, but Alan would have to have guessed that already. “Incentive? For eating some food?”  </p><p>The older man chuckled right up against his skin. “I think I see a slight flaw in your plan,” he murmured, hands slowly traveling underneath the hem of the apron, “for one, how am I ever supposed to concentrate on food if you’re standing around wearing this.”  </p><p>“Hnnn, Daddy~” Hank groaned, as one of Alan’s hands found his half-hard cock, and yes, he had a daddy kink, you would have daddy issues too if you had a father like Henry King Sr. Alan himself didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact, he kept moving his hand, stroking the redhead to full hardness.  </p><p>The phone on the counter next to Hank buzzed, and he took one cautious glance at the screen. He’d gotten a text from Jade.  </p><p>On the surface, it might have been a nice thought. She knew that he didn’t have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with since Uncle Syl had died, his older half-sister (who he’d never spent much time with) had also died attempting the Girl with 1000 Gimmicks thing, and well... his overly complicated family seemed to be shrinking more and more every year. It was just... sure to be incredibly awkward because Todd would be there, and then there was the added extra problem that he was, uh, secretly fucking their father.  </p><p>Their father, who was apparently reading the text over his shoulder. “Tell her you’ll be there.”  </p><p>“Is that gonna be okay?” They’d never told Alan’s kids, and in fact, had never told anyone. Jay had figured out on his own, but in general, it was a fairly well-kept secret. His spending the holiday with Alan, Jade, and Obsidian meant making sure he never slipped up once because even slipping into telepathic conversation would be obvious.  </p><p>Alan was silent for a moment, and Hank could pick up some thoughts emanating from him, mostly to the tune of: ‘maybe we should tell them’, but the blond didn’t voice any of them. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders; I think you’ll figure out how to keep this on the down-low.” </p>
<hr/><p>The first, and arguably most important, thing about hiding a secret relationship was that he absolutely couldn’t be in Alan’s house when his kids showed up, so he snuck out on the morning of the day of Thanksgiving and spent the day wandering around town until Jade texted him to ask where he’d gotten to.  </p><p>Hank was very careful not to look at Alan as he walked into the room, deeming that the less suspicious of his options. Although, the only seat left at the table was right next to him, so it wasn’t like Hank could avoid sitting right next to him.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Todd asked, obviously annoyed, because apparently even when Hank had no romantic interest in his sister, they were still going to be fighting. “Rayner was bad enough; I don’t want to have to deal with you.”  </p><p>“He’s not here, is he?” Hank asked, slightly urgently, that was a bit too much for one day, dealing with his ex-girlfriend’s boyfriend while he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t fucking her father. He supposed he would have to act jealous, although he didn’t really feel like it, or possibly he would have to be friendly, and he just really didn't like Kyle Rayner.</p><p>“Nope,” Todd said, popping the ‘p’. “He’s dating an alien right now.”  </p><p>“Todd,” Alan growled warningly, “I hardly think this is an appropriate topic of conversation when your sister is just in the other room.”  </p><p>Hank, meanwhile, tried to think of something sympathetic to say in response to Todd’s statement. “Is it... the one who used to hang out with the JLI?” Was what he landed on.  </p><p>“G’Nort?” Todd asked with a malicious grin.  </p><p>For some reason, it seemed like Alan was listening in on the conversation, even though he had already voiced his disapproval. “You can’t possibly mean the Martian Manhunter.”  </p><p>No, the Martian Manhunter was well out of the league of every single human being.  </p><p>“Kilowog!” He said, finally, mostly because he’d picked up the name in Alan’s thoughts.  </p><p>Jade came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of turkey. “What are the three of you talking about?” She asked, sounding like she knew exactly what they had been talking about.  </p><p>Todd smirked at Hank, who was trying to find some kind of convincing lie, to no avail. “Which aliens we think are the hottest.” He said, obviously trying to make Hank look bad.  </p><p>“Yeah, and you said G’Nort so-!” The telepath shot back.   </p><p>“Children,” Alan chastised, accepting his plate from this daughter, “if you’re quite done, I’d like to eat.”  </p><p>Jade placed a second plate in front of Hank, with a slightly fond smile on her face. “You seem to be doing better.”  </p><p>Hank vaguely wondered what would be the more socially appropriate response to that statement: ‘Yeah, a Venusian worm ate part of my brain’ or ‘Yeah, your dad dicks me down every night.’  </p><p>Probably neither in the grand scheme of things.  </p><p>“Yeah, I’m- I’m pretty happy right now,” he turned towards Alan, “Daddy, can you pass the salt?”  </p><p>He only realized how bad he’d slipped up when no one spoke for over a minute. Both Jade and Obsidian were staring at him, shocked looks on their faces.  </p><p>Finally, Todd broke the silence. “Daddy?” He asked, slowly, as if he thought he’d misheard.  </p><p>“I just- it was a slip of the tongue,” Hank tried, “my mind was somewhere else. I wasn’t thinking.”  </p><p>Except, suddenly, Alan was right by his side, dropping the salt shaker into his hand and pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Here you go, Honey.”  </p><p>Both of the twins were staring at them, shock and horror plain on their faces.  </p><p>Alan gave them a small smile. “I suppose we should explain.”  </p><p>Todd stood up, his chair scraping backward as he did so. “Oh my God!” He cried. “I’m leaving!” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>